


Most Likely to Be A Heartthrob

by jojosbrazzeradventure



Series: Emo Trinity Smut (And Sometimes Fluff) [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Flirting, Blow Jobs, Cocky Brendon, Come Swallowing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, bad writing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojosbrazzeradventure/pseuds/jojosbrazzeradventure
Summary: Brendon is always bragging about how good he is in bed and won't shut up about it. But he only talks about it around you. Why is that? Maybe when the teacher pairs you two up for a project you'll find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: REALLY BAD SMUT AHEAD  
> In honor of the P!ATD concert I went to a couple days ago here's a fucking awful smut one-shot of the lovable Brendon Urie.  
> This thing's going to be long, so hang in there.

You wrote down the last few notes on the board about the project and set down your pencil to stretch. Your teacher, Ms. Davids, was assigning partners for this project. You hated working with other people, but you understood why they were necessary for this one. It was a psychological study. The room was silent except for Ms. Davids occasionally shouting two student's names. You sat in your chair, cracking your knuckles because you were the only one done.

"Psst! Hey, (y/n)!" a voice whispered to you.

You turned and saw the person you hated most staring at you. You rolled your eyes. "What do you want, Brendon?" you hissed back.

"I was wondering if you would wanna come to my place after school."

"Why would I do that to myself?"

Brendon winked at you and smoothed out his leather jacket. "Well, don't you wanna hang with a stud like me?"

You felt disgusted. "Brendon, every time you ask me I'm gonna say no."

He shrugged. "Your loss, baby."

"(y/n)! Brendon!" Ms. Davids' voice cut in through your conversation. "Since you two love talking to each other so much, I'll make you two partners on this project."

You gave Brendon the meanest glare you could muster, but he didn't seem to be affected by it. In fact, he was smirking.

Ms. Davids looked down at her clipboard and then up at the clock. "Alright, since everyone has a partner, I'll give you the rest of class to work on brainstorming ideas. Go ahead and get started."

The room was suddenly filled with chatter and the sound of desks dragging across the carpet. You shoved your papers in your bag and closed it. Brendon came over and leaned on your desk with his arms crossed, looking way too cocky. "Well I guess we're partners, babe. Aren't you lucky."

You groaned. "Ugh."

Brendon ran a hand through his hair. "Don't be that way, sweetheart. You should feel honored."

"Honored that I have to hang out with a idiot man-whore? Are you sure about that?"

He shrugged. "It's not my fault I'm so good in bed."

You frowned and rolled your eyes. You stood up and walked over to Ms. Davids' desk, leaving Brendon alone. She looked up at you and adjusted her glasses. "Yes? What is it, (y/n)?"

You took a deep breath. "It's about your partner selection."

Ms. Davids seemed to know exactly what you were going to say. She sighed. "Yes, I know you and Brendon have problems, but everyone else is taken. I'm sorry, (y/n), but you're just gonna have to find a way to deal with him," she said sympathetically. "You're a smart girl. Maybe you can help improve his grades."

"I'll try and figure something out," you said, not really meaning it. You only said it so you could go sit back down. You walked back to your desk and saw Brendon staring at you. "What?" you growled.

Brendon smirked. "Sorry, it's just that you're so fucking hot I can't help myself."

You felt your face heating up at his words, but tried not to let it go to your head. He was probably just trying to get in your pants. "Shut up."

"You're a feisty one, ain't ya?" Brendon said with a chuckle. "I like it."

You couldn't believe him. Anything you say, no matter how straightforward, would be twisted around by Brendon's devious tongue. "Ugh. Let's just get started on this project."

"Anything for you, darling."

* * *

After class for the day ended, you instantly grabbed your bag and ran out the door. You ran to the front of the campus, hunting through the thousands of people outside for your best friend. You spotted her bright green hair and ran to her. She saw you coming and you two crashed into a hug.

"Mel, you are not gonna believe what happened in class today!"

She pulled away from the hug and stared at you expectantly. "What? What happened?"

"So Ms. Davids assigned us a project with partners-"

"Uh oh," she said, cutting you off. She knew how much you hated doing stuff with partners.

"Just wait. It gets worse. My partner, that Ms. Davids assigned me, is Brendon mother-fucking Urie."

Mel's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She patted your hair jokingly. "Oh, you poor, poor baby." She knew all about your relationship with Brendon and how much you hated him.

"I know. So I'm not exactly having a good day," you said.

Mel pulled you into another hug. "I'm sorry, (y/n). I wish I could come over and hang out, but I gotta help my brother study."

You gave her a light squeeze and pulled away. "Okay. See you tomorrow, Mel!"

She waved to you and ran off to catch her bus. You waved back to her and turned around to start your trek home. You stopped a few moments later to pull up your music, when an arm wrapped itself around you. You jumped up and your hand smacked into something soft. You looked behind you and saw Brendon holding his nose.

"Ow."

You growled. "Jesus Christ, Brendon! You scared the shit outta me!" He tried to place his arm around you and you smacked it away. "Don't fucking touch me."

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, fuck!"

"What are you even still doing here?"

Brendon smoothed his hair over. "Well, we need to work on the project. So you gotta come over to my house."

You blanched. "Shouldn't you at least ask your parents or something?"

Brendon gave you a smug smirk. "Nah, I live alone. My parents got annoyed by all the chicks I was banging, so I moved out."

You rolled your eyes. "Alright, fine. I'll come over."

Brendon laughed triumphantly. "Nice. One more beautiful babe to be blessed by my presence." He suddenly picked you up bridal-style, almost making you drop your phone.

"B-Brendon?! What the fuck are you doing?"

"It's a long way to my house. I don't want you to tire yourself."

You frowned. That was the nicest he's ever been to you. You did have P.E with him last year, so he must've known you hated anything remotely athletic. When you looked at him, you noticed that his face was a light shade of pink. You decided to let him carry you. It was a valid excuse not to walk. One thing you did have to admire about Brendon was how strong he was. He didn't have to set you down at all through the entire way to his house. He did set you down when you actually got to his house, which was a strangely long distance from the school.

"Alright, welcome to the babe magnet!" he said as he opened the door to his house. And everything positive that you were thinking about him flew straight out the window. You walked into his house and went directly to the couch.

"Let's go to my bedroom," Brendon said in a flirty voice.

You glared at him. "Dude, did you forget why I came here?"

"I know. My bedroom's where my computer is," Brendon said, surprising you. "So we can do research and shit, I guess."

"Oh. I thought you were inviting me to sex," you told him honestly.

"Well, I probably still will."

You punched his arm, making him wince. "Ow. Damn, (y/n), you've got a strong left hook."

"Whatever. Let's just go."

You followed him to his bedroom, feeling extremely underwhelmed by the decor. It's not what you expected at all. His room looked almost...well, normal. You were expecting some sort of cheesy 80's love den-type place. There was a desk in the corner of the room with a comfy-looking chair and a Mac on top of it. You walked over to it and threw your bag down next to it. Brendon, instead of coming over to help you, went to sit down on his bed.

You frowned at him. "Excuse me, where are you going? I can't do this project by myself."

Brendon gave you his signature smirk. "I think I'm just too cool to do stupid stuff like that. I'll leave you to it."

You shrugged in defeat and turned on the computer. You pulled the notes you took out of your backpack and began to type some stuff in the search bar. You were so involved in getting this info down that you didn't even notice Brendon standing next to you until he started physically breathing down your neck.

"Uh...what are you doing?"

Brendon said nothing. He responded by nibbling on your ear and occasionally placing kisses on your neck. Heat shot into your face and you jumped out of the chair. Brendon chuckled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" you asked.

"What do you mean, baby? I'm just trying to make you feel good," Brendon said smugly.

You balled your fists. "I thought...I made...it clear..that I'm not interested."

Brendon shrugged. "It's your loss. I'm amazing in bed."

You took a deep breath to calm your nerves. "You know what? Fine."

Brendon raised an eyebrow. You kicked off your shoes to the side of the room and sighed. _Am I actually gonna do this? It might backfire. Ah, whatever. Fuck it, I'm gonna go for it._ You sat down on Brendon's bed and started to unbutton your dress. Once you reached the fourth or fifth button, Brendon started blushing.

"Uh, (y/n)? W-What are you doing..?"

You didn't speak until you'd gotten all your buttons undone. You threw the dress to the ground and looked at Brendon. "If you want to fuck me so badly, then come on over here and do it."

Brendon suddenly became incredibly flustered. "I-I..uh...duh..."

You chuckled. "What happened to all that confidence, Brendon? I thought you wanted me."

Brendon's fingers twitched. His eyes flitted around, looking at anything but you. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I...I, uh, should probably tell you something."

You narrowed your eyes. Brendon sighed. He looked directly into your eyes, sending a chill down your spine. "(y/n), I...I've never really, uh...done it..with someone."

"....What? Are you serious?" you said in disbelief. There was no way. Brendon Urie's never had sex? "You mean, you're....a virgin?"

He nodded shamefully. You suddenly felt incredibly insecure. You laughed nervously, trying to diffuse the tension. "You're joking, right? You, a virgin?"

Brendon's face was bright red. "(y/n), please don't make this harder than it already is."

You put your hands in your lap, trying, and failing, to cover yourself up. "So...why did you act like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like a cocky asshole," you said. "Why were you always bragging about how good you are at sex if you've never had it?"

Brendon sighed. "I wanted to impress you."

That honestly surprised you. "Impress me? But why did you think that would impress me?"

Brendon shrugged. "I don't know! I read somewhere that girls like guys with confidence."

"But Brendon, bragging and having confidence are two different things."

"I know! I can't help it! When I'm around pretty girls, I just resort to that because I don't know how else to act," he spurted.

You were definitely blushing. "...Pretty...girls? But I'm the only one you act like that around."

"Because you're the only one at our school I find pretty." He frowned, as if he didn't like what he said. "Well, not just pretty. (y/n), you're fucking gorgeous."

You weren't the best at taking compliments about your physique. You always got complimented on your intelligence, not how you looked. You weren't used to it. "So...all those times you called me beautiful...they were genuine?"

Brendon nodded, his face still aflame. "Yes. I've had a huge crush on you for like two years, but I could never bring myself to do anything about it."

As soon as he said that, something about him changed. He looked more vulnerable suddenly, as if the protective barrier shielding his true self broke. The cool aura surrounding him had diffused into a sort of 'I-just-wanna-be-loved' type thing.

"You know, you're a lot cuter when you're not trying to be smug."

Brendon's face went even redder. "W-What? I...I, uh, thanks, I guess."

You giggled. Brendon tapped his finger on his leg anxiously. "Well, uh, I don't think I can stay in here. I might explode if I'm around you any longer."

He turned around to leave and you realized something. Normally, you would've been glad for him to leave, but now was different. When he reached the doorway, you reached out to grab his arm and pinned him against the bedroom wall.

"Uh, (y/n), w-what...?" He just now seemed to realize how your chest was pressed against him. "I-I..."

You lowered your voice to a seductive level. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I..uh...the living room..?"

You leaned in close to his ear. "I was promised sex, and I'm gonna get it one way or another." Your voice seemed to send chills down Brendon's spine. You backed away from his ear and returned your voice to its normal pitch. "Now, tell me something. How far have you gone with a woman?"

Brendon seemed embarrassed to answer. "I...uh, I've never even kissed one," he said softly.

You ran your hand through his hair and brought his lips down softly on yours. Brendon's body went stiff for a couple seconds, then he relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around you. His lips were soft and inviting, so intoxicating that you didn't even realize what Brendon was doing. Your bra suddenly felt incredibly loose. You pulled away from him and smirked.

"Did you just unhook my bra?"

Brendon chuckled. "I'm pretty sure I did."

You pulled it off and threw it to the ground, leaving your breasts exposed. Brendon's breathing hitched.

"Do you...uh, mind if I, um, t-touch them..?"

"Go right ahead," you said in a flirty voice.

Brendon raised his arm apprehensively. He seemed reluctant to touch you, probably because he's never done it before. Slowly he placed his hands on your breasts and began to gently squeeze them.

"Your skin's really soft," he muttered. He kissed you again and ran one of his hands down your side and left it on your hip. He locked one of his fingers around the band of your panties and started to pull them down your hip. You felt the fabric sliding and glanced down at Brendon's hand with surprise. He moved his hand towards your now uncovered vagina and started rubbing your clit slowly.

"Ah, B-Brendon!"

His eyes were dark and seductive. "See? I know some things."

You bit your lip to stifle a moan, but some of it still escaped. Brendon smirked and kissed your neck. "You like that, huh?" He didn't need to ask; he already knew the answer. He sped up a little, sending a wave of pleasure through your body.

"Mmph...f-fuck..."

Brendon moved his hand off of your clit and began to gently prod your entrance with his finger. You felt it slipping in and you inhaled sharply to keep yourself together. He slowly put his whole finger in you. Your legs started to tremble slowly. "Mm," you moaned. Brendon could easily tell you were enjoying this and decided to raise it to two fingers.

"Ah! Oh...God..."

Brendon pulled his fingers out slowly, making you moan one last time before switching gears. He got down on one knee and moved his head towards your vagina. He stuck out his tongue and placed it in slowly. He began to move it around inside you.

"You're pretty good for someone who's never done this before," you said breathlessly.

Brendon laughed and sent his tongue deeper into you. You gasped. You felt warm and tingly, and wet. You couldn't handle any more. You needed to do something. "B-Bren...don..stop.."

Brendon stopped. He pulled his tongue out of you and looked up. "Why? Am...am I doing something wrong...?"

You smiled down at his concerned eyes. "No, you're doing fine."

"Then why do I need to stop?"

"Stand up," you commanded. He did. "Go sit on the bed for me."

Brendon walked over to the bed and sat down, looking confused. You walked over slowly and knelt in front of him. You reached out and latched onto his shirt. Before Brendon could say anything, you pulled it off and threw it to the ground. You looked up at him and your eyes widened. He had abs. Defined, sexy abs.

Brendon blushed. "Uh...what are you doing?"

"You'll see."

The look of fear that flashed through his eyes made you laugh. You grabbed his belt buckle and started to undo it. You threw his belt to the ground and pulled down his jeans. All that was left was his boxers. His bulge was slowly getting larger. Brendon was staring at you with a red face, wondering what your next movement would be. You slowly pulled off his boxers. His cock popped out, hard as a rock. You placed your hand on the shaft and slowly moved it up and down.

You looked up at Brendon. His eyes were half-closed, showing he clearly enjoyed what you were doing. You started to speed up. Brendon's eyes were fully shut now. You went up and down a few more times and then started to guide his cock towards your mouth. You licked the head and Brendon's eyes shot open. You gave him a smug smile and licked the head a couple more times, then you put your tongue at the end of his dick and dragged it to the tip. A moan escaped Brendon's lips.

"...mmph.."

"Are you enjoying this?" you asked.

Brendon nodded. "D-Definitely."

"Then you're gonna love what I'm gonna do now."

You opened your mouth and placed it on the head of his cock. You moved your mouth up and down, only making it about halfway before it reached the back of your throat. Brendon tried to stifle a moan, but it didn't work.

"Ohhh....f-fuck..."

You tried to deepthroat him, but his cock was so big you could only get about three-fourths down before almost choking. You managed to get your tongue out from under it and lick his shaft at the same time as you sucked it. Brendon moaned again, a little louder this time.

"Ah...(y/n), I-I...I'm gonna...!"

He didn't have enough time to warn you. Brendon's sweet cum filled your mouth and you attempted to swallow it. There was so much that most of it ended up dripping down your chin. Brendon fell backwards onto the bed and took a couple deep breaths.

"That...was...amazing," he said, taking gulps of air in between words. "(y/n), you're incredible." He pulled himself back up and grabbed your arms. "But we're not done yet." He pulled you on top of him and kissed you, not even caring that he got his own semen on his lips. His cock was softly grinding against your vagina.

"B-Brendon..?"

Brendon wrapped his arms around you and pinned you to the bed, somehow ending up on top of you. He leaned down to whisper in your ear. "I want to be inside you."

You looked directly into his eyes. "Go ahead, then. I'm all yours."

He smirked. You spread your legs apart and reached down to guide his cock. You put the tip inside you and let Brendon take care of the rest. He slowly let himself in, making you groan. He was only about halfway in and you already felt it against your walls. He slipped all the way in and began to pound you. You wrapped your arms around him, bringing him closer to your chest. As he thrust into you, you clawed at his back. Brendon moaned into your neck.

"F-Fuck, (y/n), you're so t-tight..."

Each separate thrust sent a wave of pleasure rippling through you. The longer he was inside you, the harder he pounded, not that you minded. A mix of pleasure and pain arose inside your entrance. Along with that, you felt something strange.

"B-Bren...don...I'm close," you told him breathlessly.

He looked at you with sensual eyes. "Me too."

You leaned up and kissed him. He pounded you a few more times, then pulled out and let his cum drip all over your stomach. Brendon flopped on top of you, not able to hold himself up anymore.

"Oh, fuck...that was awesome...you were awesome..."

You smirked. "Aren't you glad you're not a virgin anymore?"

Brendon nodded. "Hell yeah. I'm especially glad that my first time was with you, love. Now, let's get started on that project." He got up off of you and headed for his desk, not even bothering to put his clothes on. You got up and headed for the doorway. Brendon looked at you with confusion.

"Uh, where are you going?"

You leaned against the door frame. "I was thinking about taking a shower. Wanna come with me?" you asked with a wink.

Brendon walked towards you, smirking. "Of course. As long as it's cold."

He picked you up and carried you to the bathroom, making out with you the entire way.

 


End file.
